Window shades, or window blinds as they are sometimes referred to, are commonly mounted on windows for privacy purposes and to limit light intrusion. With advances in technology and increased functionality, window shades have displaced a significant portion of the more traditional drapery market and are commonly used in both residential and commercial applications. One particular form of shade that has experienced increased popularity is referred to generically as a light filtering shade. In general, light filtering shades are comprised of a series of vanes (typically horizontally mounted) having their longitudinal edges adhered to a pair of generally parallel sheer fabric layers. Typically the vanes are constructed from an opaque material so that they can provide a room darkening effect.
Light filtering shades of the nature described above operate on the principle of moving the vanes between a position where individual vanes lie in generally parallel horizontal planes (wherein they have little light filtering or room-darkening effect) to a position wherein the vanes are generally vertically oriented, and preferably slightly overlapping along their longitudinal edges (wherein they provide a light filtering or room darkening function). The activation of the vanes is accomplished through the operation of clutch and a drive mechanism that is operatively connected to a roller tube to which the shade fabric is secured. The structure and operation of such clutch and drive mechanisms will be commonly understood by those of skill in the art. Light filtering window shades provide a light filtering or room-darkening effect, while presenting the overall visual appearance of a traditional horizontal window blind or shade.
With increasing popularity and demand for light filtering window shades, there is a need for new and innovative devices and methods to assist in their manufacturing. Current manufacturing devices and methods tend to be complex and cumbersome.